


Do It Like That And I'll Repay It

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Streamer/E-Boy AU, no beta we die like men, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Akechi peers at the amount of different branded chips, honestly amazed at how he managed to get to his apartment with such a haul, “I don’t even think we can even finish one bag of this, eboy. Why did you buy so many?”Ren merely coughs at his question, hunching his shoulders slightly under his stare as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “Would you believe me if I bought every kind of flavour I could afford because I didn’t know what you’d like?”[for #SoftGoroWeek2020 - day 6: gorb & aus]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Do It Like That And I'll Repay It

  
@ CallOfChaos   
  


Wild_Trickster  
Akechi! I have a proposition!  
Akechi?  
?????  
I see that you’re online 

* * *

CallOfChaos  
Hello Ren  
Good morning to you too  
What about a proposition?

* * *

Wild_Trickster  
I’ve got a free day today!  
Wanna just chill and hang out together?

* * *

CallOfChaos  
Oh sure, it’s just a bit weird though?  
I thought I told you that I don’t stream on Thursdays?

* * *

Wild_Trickster  
???? That’s why I asked to hang out???  
Since you’re free and I’m free!  
We can just eat and watch movies together idk  
Just wanna hang out with you

* * *

CallOfChaos  
I mean. If you really want to.

* * *

Wild_Trickster  
I’m coming over then with snacks then!

Akechi couldn’t believe Ren actually came to his apartment with almost ten party-sized bags of chips and three two litre bottles of diet Pepsi, his heavy breathing finally relaxing when he unceremoniously let all the items drop to the floor. He collapses next to them quickly after, the streamer staring at him in disbelief as he lets out a string of mumbled groans and curses against his wooden floors. 

_How did I get to this point?_ He bitterly thinks to himself, staring at the lump on his floor unmoving with slight worry that he’s injured himself from his slight ‘gag’ that he performed. _Why do I like this idiot?_

He lets out a sigh of relief when the eboy finally gets up from the floor, a dumb smile plastered on his face with his eyes scrunching up into two crescent moons. He curses his stupid heart for skipping a beat for the younger, averting his eyes away to hide the upcoming blush appearing on his cheeks from his guest. He thankfully doesn’t see through his terrible act, busying himself by collecting all the fallen snacks and drinks off the floor and placing them on the small coffee table in the living room. 

Akechi peers at the amount of different branded chips, honestly amazed at how he managed to get to his apartment with such a haul, “I don’t even think we can even finish _one_ bag of this, eboy. Why did you buy so many?” 

Ren merely coughs at his question, hunching his shoulders slightly under his stare as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “Would you believe me if I bought every kind of flavour I could afford because I didn’t know what you’d like?”

_Oh fuck you Amamiya,_ He curses to himself, physically having to clutch at his chest where his traitorous heart lies. It’s hammering against his chest so hard he’s afraid it’ll jump out and nuzzle straight into those messy black curls, peppering his face with small kisses and everything else he’s wanted to do to the damn college student. _You can’t just say things like that, especially not to me!_

“You are so dumb,” He finally manages to stutter out, sitting down on the couch and taking the bag of cheetos from the coffee table. He snorts at his failed attempt at sending him a glare for that statement, looking more like a cute enraged kitten if anything, “Didn’t it occur to you to ask me through discord?”

“Oh.”

He never regrets so hard for not taking a picture of Ren than right now, his mouth agape as the cogs in his mind start processing his answer looking absolutely adorable in his eyes. His eyes unfortunately betray him as he studies the way he presses his lips into a thin line, pushing away the thought of brushing his fingertips (and his own lips) across them. Akechi swallows the nervous lump in his throat, hiding his mild coughing by opening his bag of snacks.

Ren finally breaks out of his mild dissociation and joins him on the couch, his thighs pressing firmly against his and Akechi’s head starts spinning at the warm contact. He wonders if he could feel how hot he’s getting from how much closer he is, flickering his eyes anywhere but the boy pressed against his side. 

“Well, you have been complaining about not getting any snacks when you went to get groceries last stream,” He retorts with a renewed sly smile on his face, stealing a few cheeto puffs despite his vocal protests against it. “Oi, I bought all this! I deserve to steal whatever you’re eating.”

Akechi juts out his bottom lip sulkily, throwing his tv remote at him in defiance and smirking victoriously hearing the loud shriek that rips out of his friend's throat. Ren shoots him a dirty look, turning on the small tv in front of them before snuggling even closer to him despite the hostility from before. Reflexily Akechi starts petting and smoothing out the curls of his hair in spite of his face burning hotter than the sun, impossibly mollifying even more as Ren starts to _purr_ under his ministrations. 

“So you watched that stream?” He clears his throat to distract himself from the clinging humanized kitten nuzzling into his side, pretending that everything is fine and that he **isn’t** feeling very unplatonic thoughts about his new friend. 

“I always watch your streams, what are you talking about?” Ren nods along while scrolling through the several movies on Netflix, his eyebrows furrowing at the sixteenth romcom that shows up on Akechi’s recommended titles. He settles on a comedy special, putting the remote on the side table before looping his arms around him properly. “I’m your self-proclaimed biggest fan after all.”

“My biggest fan are you?” The warmness in his cheeks is finally easing up as the special starts, Ren morphing into a more comfortable presence as the scent of caffeine and laundry detergent fills his senses. “I don’t doubt that for a second, Amamiya. I can’t think of anyone that comes close to your thirsty ass.”

He sees Ren puff out his chest proudly from the corner of his eye, that signature eboy smirk that he’s seen over several times in the dead of night accompanied by bad pop songs making him slightly weak in the knees, “You are goddamn right, Akechi. I’m always going to be thirsty for you.”

_Please stop acting like this! I have no idea if you are serious or not!_ His internal voice is screaming in despair as he shoots his friend a look of both amusement and disgust, earning several giggles that resonate in his ears like the sweetest song Akechi’s ever heard in his life. _Do you just like me or do you like-like me? God I sound like a highschooler._

“I mean, it wouldn’t be too far off to say I’m a fan of your content as well,” He lightly suggests to him, his eyes brightening so quickly while his smirk turns into a more genuine grin. It constantly surprises him how beautiful Ren really is, swallowing down the rest of his nerves as he continues on, “Not that I have any idea how your platform works but I still enjoy seeing you dramatically voice lisp my clips-”

“Awww you really watch my TikToks even after that stream?! I’m so flattered, Akechi!” Ren yanks him from his spot on the couch and into his tight embrace, the older yelping in surprise from sudden warmth enveloping his entire being. He squirms in place, not really knowing what to do with his hands until he hears a soft mutter in his ear, “You can hug me back, Wild_Trickser’s confirmed cutest fan.”

“Oh yeah? Was there any competition to begin with?” Akechi huffs out as he awkwardly tries to reciprocate placing his hands weirdly on the small of Ren's back, turning his head away from the starry eyed boy as if he isn’t currently melting into this hug. He curses how warm Ren was and how easy it is to fall for him harder for the simplest things. Maybe his life would've been simpler if he didn't investigate Wild_Trickster on that fateful day, that he could live peacefully never knowing the other existed. 

But no, Ren Amamiya decides to crash land into his life anyways with no regard for his own personal wishes. And he is so thankful that he did.

He wouldn't have seen the way he fondly stares at him, almost as if the world stops turning whenever he looks into his wine red eyes. He wouldn't have seen the small pink flush on his cheeks, where those cute little hand drawn stars and hearts reside, spreads farther as his smile widens naturally until he lets out a few stray good natured laughs which always leave him breathless. He wouldn't have those steel coloured eyes haunting him even in his dreams, drowning in the fantasies of fleeting touches and pink skied sunsets he doesn't dare leave the confines of his pillow. 

A strong confident “Nope!” rings through his ears and snapping out of his pondering, Akechi clutching onto that word small bit of hope like a lifeline. Hope that maybe he isn't kidding when he says random flirtatious shit towards him that drives him absolutely insane. Hope that maybe these dumb feelings are actually requited and he's just overthinking way too hard at the moment. Hope that maybe Ren Amamiya actually does like him back and they could figure out everything else later after he kisses those damn lips until they're swollen under his touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my predictable entry for day 6 >:3c
> 
> I've been waiting to show off *some* stuff about streamer/eboy au so I'm glad that soft goro week has given me an excuse :> I hope you enjoy a small snippet of what that will look like despite this entire story just being a whole lot of nothing happening for the most part haha
> 
> For day 7's prompt, I'm actually just gonna do some good old art which means this the last fic i'll be writing for this week :') 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all my small writings for soft goro week 2020! :D
> 
> I got the discord workskin + all that code from here


End file.
